La Ciudad Del Terror
by axelcardozo58
Summary: UNA CIUDAD, UN TRABAJADOR, UNA CORPORACION Y UN GRAN SECRETO


* **LA CIUDAD DEL TERROR***

Una ciudad, un trabajador,una corporación y un gran secreto

ADVERTENCIA

ESTE CAPITULO ESTA BASADO EN TERROR, SUSPENSO, GUERRAS, TRAICIÓN

ETC SE QUE MI ESCRITURA NO ES PERFECTA, PARA CRITICAR POR FAVOR TERMINE DE LEER MI HISTORIA

BUENO, COMIENZO

 **Sintaxis**

 _Feder es un trabajador de alto rango en una corporación que realiza experimentos con humanos, el decide retirarse de aquel lugar, pero jamas se esperó las catástrofes que ocurrirían después de su retiro..._

 **COMIENSO:**

Todo comenzó en la ciudad llamada "city of evil" esta ciudad tenia un gran secreto, en el medio de la ciudad, bajo la superficie hay un lugar en el cual el que entraba jamas salia solo un hombre logro sobrevivir su nombre es JON BURTON este hombre escribió en un periódico publico todo lo que había

visto, el explico que en ese lugar hacían experimentos crueles y mutaciones que eran creadas para ver si se podía revivir a un humano, ellos no agarraban cadáveres en desconsolación, si no que raptaban a las personas y las ponían en lugares hechos a la perfección para su mutilación, el hombre cuenta que se podía ver como morían; niños,niñas,ancianos y jóvenes, de maneras cruentas algunos eran desmembrados y otros decapitados, a la semana de contar sobre el lugar, el hombre murió en un accidente automovilístico la cual lo arrojo por los aires al caer en el pavimento se destrozo la cara quedando irreconocible y muriendo al impacto, yo se de lo que publico en el periódico ya que yo trabajé en ese sitio, fui expulsado por no aceptar matar a una familia completa y solo le dije al líder del grupo ,(me retiro, no soportare ver a mas gente sufrir y morir por algo que solo ustedes llaman experimento racional ), me prohibieron hablar del trabajo ya que si lo hacia seria mutilado como todos los demás, el nombre del lugar era U.P.M.O Urbanización Privada de MUTACIONES ORGANIZADAS esta estaba constituida por 4 grandes jefes, los cuales eran los mas crueles ,un dia los experimentos se salieron de control y se empezó a extender por la ciudad muy rápidamente casi toda la ciudad estaba infestada con virus, este virus tuvo su nombre conocido como los muertos vivientes o zombis ellos no tenían puntos débiles en el cuerpo, la única forma de matarlos era dispararle en la cabeza traspasando el cerebro ya que hay se alojaba el virus, todos los sobrevivientes fueron transportados por los 4 jefes a un lugar seguro que era como un fuerte estos eran los únicos sobrevivientes en el mundo, bueno mas yo que sobreviví aparte yo conocía el fuerte ya que un dia tenia que llevar con un amigo unas bolsas de sangre que estaban infestadas al fuerte y el me dijo en caso de emergencia acude aquí, al llegar al fuerte unos amigos me dejaron entrar a escondidas, llegue a hablar con los 4 grandes jefes ya que yo era de rango alto en esa corporación, mi nombre es **Fedder Crenian** al llegar, les dije: "vengo a salvar gente no a matar, ellos con una cara de preocupación me quedaron viendo y me dijeron esta bien amigo pero hay un problema uno de los jefes esta infestado ese jefe#1 se llamaba "Ivanovich", el jefe numero 2 conocido como Mach el me informo que solo avían 3 curas las cuales te curaban pero tenían efectos segundario que asta ahora nadie conoce, estas cura se encontraban en la ciudad, el plan era volver a la ciudad y salir pero, parece que no seria tan fácil ya que estaría con muchos zombis nos organizamos en un grupo de 20 miembros el cual se conoció como (mach3) somos los mejores en lo que hacemos dijo es coronel, me incluyeron al grupo, uno de los jefes murmuraba al herido y los demás prestaban mucha atención ese lugar daba escalofríos y algo de miedo eso era para ellos como una oficina uno de los jefes se levanto dándome la mano y diciendo: "hagan lo que tengan que hacer este grupo es el mejor en lo que hace y lo que hacen es matar"estábamos escasos de municiones pero incluso así mismo nos fuimos, las únicas armas eran cuchillo, m4 y un rifle de asalto para cada uno de ellos, que el jefe 3#Treniat tenían guardado para la defensa , llegamos a la ciudad esta era un desastre, todo estaba prendido en llamas y destruido por la guerra entre los militares y los zombis nos encontramos frente a frente con una mutación, le pusieron megalodon por lo grande que era, solo yo podía ver unos puntos rojos que tenia en distintas áreas del pecho, le pregunte al coronel si podía ver esos puntos el me responde no no puedo ver ningún punto hay recordé que cuando nací desarrolle una visión mas destacada que los demás la visión que desarrolle se conoce como visión infrarroja, esa bestia se estaba devorando a mis hombres de la brigada mach3, en ese momento empuñe mi arma y con solo 2 disparos a los puntos rojizos el gran mostro callo como una gran roca dejando un inmenso hueco en el suelo, ya estaba apunto de anochecer así encontramos una casa y nos instalamos bloqueando las ventanas y puertas, empece a revisar la casa con Dimas y TAURUS al llegar a un cuarto enorme conseguimos una jaula, hay estaban dos jóvenes que luego descubrimos que eran hermanas ellas se llamaban Natasha y Elizabet, me dijeron cuidadooo! de repente pensé, ya se porque están enseradas en la casa habían zombis hubo un tiroteo, mis hombres me cubrían la espalda mientra yo liberaba a las jóvenes, recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos del lugar antes de que el ruido llamara mas zombis, ya era de noche no teníamos un lugar donde pasar la noche así que tendríamos que cuidarnos las espaldas, de los 20 miembros solo quedaban 13 personas, decidimos dejar a los cuerpos para avanzar mas rápido nos fuimos al centro de la ciudad y le dije a la brigada: "cuidado con las mutaciones, el que vea algo fuera de lugar no olvide en informarle al grupo", al entrar el lugar estaba destruido bajamos por las escaleras ya que no había electricidad en eso que bajamos dice el coronel Torre: "escuchan eso?" el general Julio Esteban le responde de muy lejos; corraaaan! hay unos infestados que vienen hacia aca!, corrimos lo mas rápido que pudimos y el coronel dijo ustedes vallan yo los intentare detener , sacó una granada y cuando se acercaron los zombis explotó con todos ellos, nosotros llegamos al laboratorio y sacamos las 3 medicinas salimos de ahí rápido, al salir de la ciudad llegamos al fuerte, ya comenzaba a amanecer llamamos al llegar al fuerte pero nadie salio notamos algo raro los carros de los jefes y autobuses estaban ahí entramos por la puerta secundaria, no teníamos casi balas corrimos a donde los jefes pero no estaban y no había nadie, conseguí una carta en la mesa que decía somos los lideres máximos de esta corporación conseguimos dirigirnos a un lugar seguro nuestros cuatros cuerpos serán unidos en uno solo, el proyecto se llama _ **megazombatar,**_ mientras leía salio un zombie arrastrándose logro tumbar la cilla de rueda donde estaba sentado me mordió en las piernas tenia una pistola cerca, intente estirar la mano y la alcance, el disparo fue directamente al cráneo, me sentí mal, luego de 5 minutos comencé a perder fuerza uno de mis hombres me consiguió en el suelo tirado, me recogieron y me pusieron una de las medicinas, me logre curar pero desarrollé y muté como un ser humano, me veía normal, pero me volví mas fuerte mas rápido y con un unos brazos mas gruesos podía desarrollarlos y transformarlos en forma de escudo, aparte crecí mas, las espinas que tenia en los brazos se podían lanzar el nombre que le pusieron las 5 personas que quedaban en el mach3 es: "Aceleres" por su rapidez, las pocas personas que quedaban en el grupo eran NATASHA, ELIZABET, DIMAS y TAURUS, decidimos ir a las montañas y destruir el lugar, se solían escuchar rumores de que el lugar era escalofriante se podían escuchar gritos y llantos, antes de partir a el laboratorio el cual se conocía como "Martín Gallardo", empezamos a recoger las municiones, nuestros sables etc el fuerte rápidamente fue rodeado de zombis trataron de escalar el fuerte y destruir la puerta, nosotros solo eramos 5 así que hicimos lo que pudimos y atacamos, de repente salió un monstruo parecido a megalodon, pero era mas grande el cual corrió y me atacó directamente mientras me trasformaba, le enterré un cuchillo en un ojo, me empujó y muy rápidamente desapareció creyó que no podía ver sus puntos débiles el dio un salto rápidamente en el aire, mientras veía como bajaba poco a poco levanté la mano y salio una ráfaga de pullas filosas mas que una hojilla no solo le dio a los punto débiles si no que lo rebano en simples milésimas, las hermanas se quedaron asombradas con la pelea, una le dijo a la otra NATASHA , FEDDER esta debilitado salgamos de aquí Natasha junto a Dimas corrieron con FEDDER, mientras se quedaron a luchar y retener a los zombies Elizabet y Taurus, Taurus en murmuro le dice a Elizabet únete con los 4 grandes "conocidos como los jefes" seras poderosa reinaras la tierra y seremos felices pero la joven viendo la traición en su mirada le dice jamas me uniré con unos descerebrados y asesinos aparte tu no eres mi tipo, el furioso lleno de ira comenzó a atacar a Elizabet hiriéndola, Natasha al voltearse y ver a su hermana herida apunto de morir tubo que tomar una decisión escapar con Fedder o regresar, de inmediato se levanta Fedder y dice yo iré por ella los zombis se apresuraban con gran rapidez tumbando todo en su camino, Taurus corre para subirse al helicóptero pero Fedder con su increíble rapidez lo agarra y lo encadena para que los zombies los devoren y lo hagan sufrir poco a poco por su traición, Fedder aun herido va hacia Elizabet la recoge y la lleva al helicóptero Dimas y Natasha se montan y vuelan lejos de hay, mientras TAURUS intentaba salir, uno de los zombies lo encuentra y lo come poco a poco, mientras gritando de dolor pedía ayuda, del medio de los zombies salio un tercer mostro gigante de 4 cabezas brazos largos y garras, lento pero fuerte el es **EL GRAN JEFE,** taurus le dijo yo soy el experimento perfecto que mis hombres an creado la mutación ideal el humano que nunca jamas nadie atacara, los pequeños zombies los obedecían ya que era el único que controlaba el virus, este dijo Taurus, Taurus, Taurus siempre de pecador, imprevisto y traicionero te extiendo la mano para que mutes igual que yo Taurus dijo no quiero mutar

EL GRAN JEFE le contesta tu y tus malas actitudes creo que as echo un muy buen trabajo Taurus dándole la mano, el jefe dice la pagara horroroso,"Taurus responde" pero se.. se señor le dijo al jefe, "ya no soy tu jefe yo soy el _**megazombatar"**_ le dijo el jefe, desplegando de su estomago una serpiente que se lo devoraba por medio de la adsorción, Taurus quedo disecado el megazombatar dice te veré pronto joven Fedder viendo como se alejaba en el avión junto a con sus amigos, en el avión Fedder le dice a Elizabet no te perderé, sacando una de las inyecciones con la cura, se la inyecta y ella se mejora rápidamente, yo creí que mutaría como yo obteniendo nuevas habilidades en realidad ella lo único que tubo fue super fuerza y gran velocidad ella no muto como yo me supuse o esperaba, creí que se deformaría como yo, solo quedaba una cura y no la teníamos pero tampoco nos devolveríamos para buscarla me puse a pensar si Natasha Dimas y Elizabet no tienen la tercera cura quien la tendrá!

en el fuerte Taurus seguía con vida, el gran jefe lo dio por muerto y se retiro al bosque con los sombiz, Taurus logra liberarse cortándose la mano sintiendo cada dolor de cada tendón que corta, sale corriendo en silencio con los zombies atrás de repente se consigue en el camino un camión el cual tenia unas llaves abajo, Taurus se agacho con una perdida de sangre enorme, cuando esta apunto de agarrar las llaves le sale un zombie de frente, el recoge las llaves rápido y se sale de abajo del camión, al montarse intenta prender el camión pero la llave se tranca evitando que el camión arranque el desesperado y con los zombies que llegaban le dio a la llave con fuerza rompiéndola de repente el camión arranco de golpe hacia atrás rematando a todos los zombies Taurus pone en cambio el camión y se va del lugar, en el camino mientras conduce saca la ultima cura y se la inyecta el dice ME DIERON POR MUERTO AHORA LA PAGARAN mutando en forma desastrosa sale del camión hacia el bosque destruyendo los arboles en el proceso de mutación, Taurus dice: "esto no se quedara así!".

Al llegar Fedder, Natasha, Elizabet y Dimas, Natasha le dice al grupo ganamos la batalla pero no la guerra, Dimas le contesta tienes rozón es mejor que nos preparemos y practiquemos para poder ganar la guerra Fedder dice dividámonos Elizabet y yo, Dimas con Natasha así aprenderemos a usar nuestras agilidades Natasha dice bueno comencemos a practicar, Fedder se va con Elizabet a un lado del bosque y Dimas y Natasha al otro Natasha le dice a Fedder transformate y veamos quien es mas fuerte el se transforma y ataca a Elizbet pero no tan fuerte porque el siente algo por ella y teme lastimarla en un rápido bloqueo Elizabet se cubre y le lanza un gran golpe a Fedder mandándolo muy lejos

el dice "que fuerza, pero veamos que tanto tienes", esa fue una pelea un poco desastrosa en cambio Natasha y Dimas preparaban unas escopetas que encontraron el el helicóptero pusieron un blanco, se retaron a el que le diera al punto rojo que estaba en el blanco, seria el mejor con armas primero iva la dama Natasha apuntando lanza un escopetazo al blanco dándole al alrededor pero no le dio al blanco Dimas un poco mas astuto mejoro la escopeta para que la bala viajara mas rápida y con mayor efectividad es el turno de Dimas, preparado jala del gatillo sin duda alguna destroza no solo al blanco si no al punto rojo, y Dimas viendo al horizonte, suspira y dice preparados para la batalla contra los zombies, al amanecer salen en el helicóptero cruzan la ciudad por aire, al llegar al otro lado encuentran un sitio parecido a un cementerio pero, inmensamente grande, estaban siendo esperados por el gran jefe este desplego unas grandes alas llegando al helicóptero y derribándolo, el megazombatar riendo a carcajadas mientras se desplomaba el helicóptero, mientras el helicóptero caía en picada Dimas le dice ya me toco mi hora sigan ustedes Fedder sin pensarlo agarra a Elizabet y Natasha y le dice a Dimas fuiste un gran amigo ese mostro la pagara,en un breve instante salta cayendo deja en el suelo a las jóvenes y le dice dispárenle desde el suelo yo iré tras el gran jefe, Fedder se levanta y se transforma y sin necesidad de hablar ataca al jefe con un solo golpe en la cara, lo tumba llevándose con el barios pinos enormes, el gran zombie se levanta sin ningún daño lanzando un tronco a Fedder de inmediato lo esquiva el jefe se levanta y dice woo como as mejorado desde que trabajabas para mi, pero veamos de que estas echo, al Acer una segunda transformación, se vuelve gigante, del tamaño de un edificio,Fedder impresionado

se queda paralizado, en ese momento, el jefe lanza una ráfaga de viento repitiendo el ataque con Fedder lanzándolo muy lejos mientras que Fedder se recuperaba, el jefe se aprovecha y arranca un pino arrojándoselo a las jóvenes en ese momento Elizbet demuestra su fuerza y con una mano parte el tronco por la mitad, el jefe viendo su fuerza dice; "creo que el no fue el único imbécil que muto", el jefe, furioso saca unas pullas de su cuerpo lanzándolas a gran velocidad hacia las jóvenes matando a Natasha que no tenia con que cubrirse e hiriendo a Elizabet en el abdomen Elizabet triste llega arrastrándose a donde su hermana cayendo desmallada, al Fedder llegar y ver a las jóvenes, saca las mismas pullas y va con todo cortándole una de las cabezas a el gran zombatar este enchiquesiendo pega un grito desgarrador botando sangre por la boca, mientra se lamentaba, Fedder salta y lanza unas series espinas filosas enterrándosela en el cuerpo, unas de estas pullas le rebana la pierna rompiendo el hueso y los tendones sin pierna cae con inmenso dolor, Fedder lo agarra por una de las cabezas, se saca una espina y se la atraviesa en la clava la cabeza rompiendo el cerebro y la parte trasera del cráneo , hace esto con las 3 cabezas, en medio de ese dolor el jefe saca una garra intentando matar a Fedder, este le conoce las intenciones y salta haciendo que se las entierre en el pecho destripándose y cortándose la serpiente, derramando sangre por todos lados, esta serpiente que era la que lo mantenía con vida, matándolo le dice Fedder al jefe ves lo que se siente sufrir, así sufrieron las personas que mandaste a matar por otras manos, al acabar con el gran mostro se devuelve a ver a las chicas viéndolas ve que la única que tiene cura esa es Elizbet al ver a Natasha dice en voz baja; "lo ciento por no protegerlas como debía" recoge a las dos chicas y las lleva a una cabaña, deja a Elizabet en la cama para que mejore y va a sepultar a Natasha le dice unas palabras de condolencias y se va a la cabaña y dice gracias a este experimento perdí a todos,un mes después Elizabet se mejora y Fedder crea un grupo para los sobrevivientes bueno en fin Elizabet se casa con Fedder teniendo un bebe normal haciéndolo heredero de la organización para que continué con la búsqueda de sobrevivientes.

ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA, PORFAVOR ESPERO SUS CRITICAS DECENTE PARA MEJORAR.

MI SEGUNDA HISTORIA ESTA EN PROCESO LA ARE CON MAS FLUIDES SERA EN 3PERS 2PERS Y 1PERS.

 **fin**

 **gracias por leer**


End file.
